1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a connector. Particularly, the disclosure relates to a connector having a pogo pin.
2. Related Art
Along with development of technology, a plurality of portable mobile devices are continually developed. For example, notebooks, smart phones and tablet personal computers (PCs), etc. are developed to facilitate modern people to communicate with each other at anytime anywhere, and meanwhile become indispensable tools in people's daily life. In recent years, smart phones with a large size, high resolution and high-definition screen are quickly developed. Although an appearance of such type of the smart phone is similar to that of a tablet PC, it keeps the communication function, and is popular among the consumers.
In order to execute an operation having a high performance requirement, the smart phone is generally assembled to an expansion device, for example, an expansion dock. For example, the smart phone may have a very small antenna clearance zone due to a size limitation thereof, which limits antenna performance, though the size limitation of the expansion dock is smaller, so that the antenna performance is improved.
Therefore, a user can assemble the smart phone to the expansion dock to improve the communication quality of the smart phone. When the smart phone is assembled to the expansion dock, an electronic switch or a mechanical switch (for example, a coaxial connector) is first used to implement signal switch, for example, to change from the antenna of the smart phone to the antenna of the expansion dock.
Thereafter, the smart phone can use a signal connector, for example, a high frequency pogo pin to perform signal transmission. However, a multi-transmission interface co-constructed by the mechanical switch and the pogo pin is liable to cause transmission loss of a radio frequency (RF) signal, and decrease instantaneity of signal transmission.